


My Own Private Concert

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Broadway, Disney Songs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shower Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a wall with the bathroom was always an experience for the light sleeper named Elder McKinley; especially when a beautiful voice began to haunt his mornings and always wake him with a smile. The source of the voice surprised the man, but he couldn’t risk the source to find out with the chance of him stopping his lovely singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Private Concert

Elder Price was almost always the first one awake in the missionary hut. Despite how much he did not like mornings, he did in fact like waking up to shower before everyone else woke up. If he didn’t, then it would take at least an hour wait for the bathroom with nine other elders in the hut. Because of that, he can get ready and be more awake by the time the rest of the guys got ready in the morning.

About a month or so after they had stopped being missionaries, they had all begun to follow their own routines than the preplanned one from the one that the Mission President set into place for them. That meant longer showers for those who wished, as long as they were reasonable and respectful. Elder Price liked a shower long enough to sing a few songs and get out for enough time left over to play with his hair.

The bathroom was right next to Elder McKinley and Elder Thomas’s room. The first few times that Elder Price would get up and take a shower, they would know. Elder Thomas had gotten used to the sound and always slept through it. On the other hand, Elder McKinley was much more of a light sleeper and would nine out of ten times wake up to the sound of the water running. By the time that they were following their own schedules, Elder Thomas was still soundly sleeping with no chance of waking up when Elder Price showered.

Elder McKinley was just becoming used to the shower running in the morning, when the most delightful sounds began to emanate from the bathroom next door. The first time it happened, it woke him up from a dead sleep.

 _What is that lovely music?_ he thought. A part of him smiled inside, feeling like Christine Daae in one of his favorite musicals, _Phantom of the Opera._ He climbed out of bed and quietly padded to the wall that divided the two rooms and pressed his ear against the wood.

“ _All my life I memorize their faces. Knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day. Not above them, but part of them. And out there, living in the sun. Give me one day out there. All I ask is one, to hold forever._ ”

A smile slowly formed on McKinley’s face. The male singing voice was lovely and very pleasing to the ear. He yearned for the Elder to continue singing. Instead, all he could hear was humming to the beat of the song. Even that was pleasing to the ear. The humming had soon sceaced and the singing began once again.

“ _Won’t resent. Won’t despair. Old and bent, I won’t care. I’ll have spent one day, out there_.” McKinley had literally swooned at the final note.

Everything about it was utterly perfect and he had no idea who the other Elder was. The voice was magical and no where as nasally as Elder Schrader. Elder Church wasn’t a singer, so he was out of the question. Elder Zelder, the man didn’t even speak so he was totally out. McKinley did his best to run down every Elder in his mind and only had a few who would fit the criteria.

The water shut off and the voice still hummed a bit, nothing in particular. Elder McKinley quickly gathered himself up and went to find a towel on his side of the room to find out who the mystery voice was. He found a light pastel green towel and carried it out into the hallway and wait outside the bathroom door.

McKinley smiled, completely entranced at the beautiful humming he heard from the bathroom. A few minutes went by and the humming stopped before the doorknob jiggled. McKinley quickly got back to reality and prepared himself for the Elder on the other side of the door. A bright smile greeted him when the door opened and Elder Price saw the other Elder waiting.

“Morning, Elder McKinley,” Elder Price greeted.

“M-Morning,” he stammered, attempting to smile back.

Elder Price padded off to his room to finish getting ready for the day as quietly as he could. Doing his absolute best, McKinley made his way into the bathroom before fangirlishly squealing into his towel.

How had he not realized it before? The Disney song, the fact that it sounded utterly perfect in every way. Elder Price didn’t even make it onto his final list of possible Elders! It was between Elders Davis and Michaels. Elder Price just seemed to uncomfortable to sing, but no. His voice was one of the most magical things Elder McKinley has ever heard, besides Michael Arden in _bare: A Pop Opera_. The blue eyed man needed more, right away.

The routine went on for a few months. Elder McKinley would wake up around the same time as Elder Price and sit against the wall between his room and the bathroom to listen to the beautiful singing voice of Elder Kevin Price. Once in a while he would make his way outside the bathroom door to wish him a good morning, because it was a good morning indeed.

Because of this, the two would always end up downstairs before the other Elders got up and just… talk. The two talked, a lot. They shared a lot of similar interests and even exposed each other to things that they ended up enjoying. McKinley loved showing Elder Price musicals on their phones. (What their parents and president didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them). He started off with a few of his favorites then went into classics, modern, and even showed him the beauty of Disney on Broadway! One song, in particular, caught Elder Price’s attention the most.

The two were sitting on the couch watching covers of songs from musicals on Elder McKinley’s phone. One of McKinley’s favorite songs was playing. He liked the musical it came from, but loved the song more than the show in a whole.

“I love this song,” he said when he first put on the song. “It’s from this show called Lysistrata Jones and it’s a strange mixture of a greek tragedy and _High School Musical,_ if that at all makes sense.”

“A little…? But then again, you told me some weird plots to other musicals,” Elder Price responded.

“True. This song’s pretty much about this guy who likes this girl and is singing about it, obviously. But then again, it’s like every other love song in a musical. So hetero.”

“Heteronormity does get a bit annoying after a while. There are other sexualities besides gay and lesbian.”

Elder McKinley perked up a bit at his comment. Never once, he would ever think of hearing Elder Price say something about the LGBT community. “Elder Price, are you in the gay community?”

“Yes and no?” he scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I think so?”

“You think so?”

“Aromantic is in the LGBT community, right?”

“Yes,” Elder McKinley nodded. “It is.” He then began to smile. “You’re aromanitc?”

He nodded. “You’re the first person I’ve told though.”

“I feel honored being the first person you’ve come out to.”

“Well, you did come to me first when you told me that you were gay, so… I guess it’s in return? I don’t know. I just feel really comfortable around you. I like you, Elder McKinley.”

“I like you too, Kevin.”

Elder Price perked up a bit. “You called me Kevin?”

McKinley rolled his eyes a bit and kissed the other man. He pulled away, only to be kissed again by the other man. Once settled with the kiss, the two pulled away and sat on the couch in silence. Elder McKinley’s heart was beating so hard that it could burst through his chest. _He kisses as good as his singing_ he thought and prayed to Heavenly Father that Kevin couldn’t read minds.

“You are a really good kisser, Connor,” Kevin finally spoke.

“You as well,” he nodded in agreement.

“So, where does this leave us?”

“I don’t know. I mean… we technically don’t have to follow any rules.”

“What are you saying?”

“We could technically… date… ya know? Like Elder Church and Thomas.”

“That’s a terrible example. Try sharing a wall with Elder Schrader. Every other night I hear him and Elder Davis. It gets quiet annoying and gets very loud very quickly”

“Okay, I’ll agree with that. I am completely understanding about the aromantic thing. If I ever do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, please tell me to stop. If you don’t want to do something, I will respect that.”

“We’re doing this?” Kevin asked with a smile. “Like, we’re dating? As in boyfriends?”

“Yes you big dork!” Connor smiled as brightly as the sun outside.

And that was that. The two were officially a couple along side Elders Church and Thomas and Elders Schrader and Davis. Each couple even had a ship name, thanks to one Arnold Cunningham of course. They were each declared Schravis, Churchtarts (cause Elder Thomas loves his poptarts so much), and McPriceley.

Despite the fact that Kevin and Connor were dating, Connor still hadn’t told him about his singing in the shower yet. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin such a beautiful early morning experience. A part of him feared that if he were to say something to Kevin, he would get embarrassed and stop singing in the shower. That was the last thing that Connor wanted.

A few weeks went by and the songs began to change every morning. Disney songs were being sung less and less and more Broadway songs began to take their place. One morning in particular, Connor woke up and took his usual place next to the wall and waited for his exclusive concert to begin. He smiled once he began to hear Kevin hum the melody of his favorite song that he had played for him the same day that they kissed for the first time. But when he started singing, it wasn’t the same lyrics as he was used to.

“ _Oh, there’s a feeling in my heart. It’s saying there’s a boy that is driving me apart. Oh, do I run or should I hide? Gosh, it’s like I’m slowly loosing my mind. Should I just walk right out that door? This is so much more than I bargained for. I can’t stop staring in his eyes, they’re bluer than the skies_.”

It took Connor a few moments to realize that Kevin had made it about him. When he got to the chorus, the beauty of the song and his voice combined made his heart sing with him.

“ _It’s not boring but a prize. And when he breathes, it brings the world to it’s knees. It’s when he smiles, it’s when he smiles. When he smiles… Oh there’s a believer in my soul, I’m dreaming of a scene where everything’s pure as gold. Oh, I think I’m pretty sure far gone. I’m feeling a strange sensation like there wasn’t there before. You’re like the sky so vast and blue and I’m a bird getting lost in you. Just floating to this song._ ”

Connor was grinning like a total idiot. Kevin had done this about him and what he didn’t know was that he was listening to the whole thing a room over. His voice. Connor’s favorite song. It was a recipe for perfection in every single way possible.

“ _Cause when he speaks, I feel my heart just skip a beat. And when he moves, it’s like the world is falling too. And when he smiles, it’s when he smiles. When he smiles… This won’t be another road I won’t regret, not another day with the same mistake, not another cake that I didn’t bake, not another Snow White that I didn’t wake, not another feel that I couldn’t shake, not another rhyme that I didn’t make, not another rule that I didn’t break, not another love that I didn’t fake!”_

Connor’s heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful. Even the part where he tried his damnedest to make feel work in that line. It didn’t matter. The new song was better than he ever would’ve hoped.

“ _He is my prize, that I’m glad to have won. He’s everything to me. Especially when he smiles_.”

Without thinking, he clapped a bit for Kevin’s beautiful song, even if the ending didn’t quiet fit the same way. The water turned off and Connor panicked. He was caught for sure. His brain wasn’t working with his limbs. He sat where he normally would and could not bring himself to move and jump back into bed and pretend to be asleep.

Quietly, Connor’s bedroom door opened and Kevin stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was dripping wet all over the wood floors as he stared at his boyfriend, who was conveniently sitting by the wall that shared the bathroom’s.

“What the heck are you doing?” Kevin asked in a harsh whisper, keeping his voice down as much as he can due to the other sleeping Elder.

“Uh, just doing to stretching,” he laughed nervously and began to do some stretches on the floor.

“You clapped, I heard you.”

Connor finally got up and pulled him back into the hallway. He shut the door behind him to keep from waking up Elder Thomas. Kevin adjusted the towel around his waist and then crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, okay? I meant to tell you a long while ago… A few months ago, I woke up and heard the most beautiful voice singing in the shower and I had to figure out who it was… I never expected it to be you. Really. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard on Broadway!”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I would’ve stopped.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Connor explained. “I didn’t want you to stop. I love hearing you sing and that song that you sang this morning was lovely. I couldn’t help but clap at how amazing it was.”

Kevin felt his face turn bright red. “I chose the early morning to shower so I could sing in privately. No one was ever supposed to find out.”

“Why not? Your voice is great.”

“Because I’m self conscious about it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just am. I used to be a choir boy,” he leaned up against the wall behind him. “I tried doing a solo once and fainted three notes into the number. I don’t do singing publicly. I don’t care how many people listen, it doesn’t change it.”

“You’re good though!”

“It’s nothing special.”

“It’s incredible.”

Kevin perked up a bit. “Incredible?”

“Yes, Kevin,” Connor grabbed his arms and smiled to him. “You’re incredible at singing and you shouldn’t be afraid. You’re good. Like, Broadway professional good. Take pride in a hidden talent.”

He smiled a bit at his boyfriend’s kind words. “Thank you.”

“Be honest with me, was that song about me?”

“Yes,” Kevin nodded. “Again, no one was supposed to hear that.”

“Not even me?” Connor pouted.

“No, because you didn’t tell me I’ve been your personal concert for the past however many months!”

“Touche…”

The two stood in the hallway in silence. Kevin felt the towel begin to loosen around his waist and he quickly grabbed it before it fell. Connor smirked.

“You should go back to your shower or get dressed,” he suggested.

“Yeah, good call…” Kevin nodded, walking to the bathroom.

“Will you keep singing in the shower?” Connor asked hopefully.

“We’ll see,” he smiled before returning to the bathroom.

Connor waited till the bathroom door shut before heading back into his own room. A yawn escaped the auburn haired boy’s mouth as he went into his drawer to pull out his clothes for the day. As he was tying his tie, he heard something coming from the bathroom. Curious, he pressed his ear against the wood.

“ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the guy…_ ”

A smile then tugged at Connor’s mouth. He got his answer.


End file.
